justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Boy
|artist = & |tvfilm = Foreign Ororo |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / to / Teal (Bar) |gc = / to / |lc = Teal |pictos = 108 |dura = 3:05 |nowc = BadBoy |perf = Laurisse Sulty (P1) Djena Css (P2) |from = album }}"Bad Boy" by & is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are two women. They have two solid outlines: a purple one around their bodies and a white one over the purple one. Every so often, their outfits alter into a different color scheme. P1 P1 is a woman with violet hair in a high bun. She wears an orange bandanna with fuchsia stripes around her head, violet sunglasses, a pair of circular earrings, a light blue crop top with a loose neck, two purple bracelets on her left wrist, a fuchsia skirt with aqua green and navy blue palm tree leaves, and a pair of light blue heels with navy blue T-straps. During most of the routine, an altered color scheme is used. Her hair is more bluish, her bandana is violet and yellow, her crop top is fuchsia, her bracelets are navy blue, her skirt is aqua blue with navy blue and lemon green palm tree leaves, and her high heels are purple with indigo T-straps. P2 P2 is a woman with violet hair wrapped in a pink ribbon. She wears a pair of violet sunglasses, a purple, cropped, loose tank top with light blue flowers, a light blue bracelet on her left wrist, a pair of orange shorts with a violet belt, and a pair of purple high heels with ankle straps. During most of the routine, an altered color scheme is used. Her hair is more bluish and with red straps instead of pink ones, her crop top is yellow with fuchsia flowers, her shorts become purple with a dark violet belt and her heels become red. Badboy coach 1.png|P1 Badboy coach 2.png|P2 Background The background takes place at a cartoon-drawn island with palm tree leaves on the sides. It shifts through different times of the day. During sunset, the moon is present, the skies are red, and the leaves are dark purple. During the daytime, the sun is present, the skies are bright blue and the leaves are green. During the nighttime, the moon is present with constellations, the skies are dark blue, and the leaves are dark purple. During sunrise, the sun is present, the skies are orange, and the leaves are dark red. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Hold your sunglasses with your right hand and put the left one on your hip, while slightly bending your left leg. *'P2:' Put your right arm down and hold your sunglasses with your left hand, while slightly bending your left leg. Badboy gm 1.png|Gold Move Badboy gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Duets *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Girl Power! *Simple Dances Trivia *"Shook it" (from the line "And I shook it around") is censored. **It was not censored on the E3 build. *In some parts of the routine, P2 s glove glitches from light blue to pink. *P1 is featured in the background of Skibidi. *In a teaser released via social media two days before the announcement of , the coaches can be seen fully using their altered color scheme while performing moves where their colors constantly switch in the E3 gameplay.https://youtu.be/cDczA0XvqYw *In the E3 build, the colors of the Gold Move pictogram were based on the coaches altered color scheme, although they performed the move in their original one. **This is fixed in the BGS build. *P2 s right heel partially glitches to aquamarine. *Playing the song 3 times unlocks the Calypso sticker. *The album background features the glass effect from . **This is also the case with Everybody (Backstreet’s Back), Jungle Dances, Kitchen Kittens, Taki Taki (Caveman Version), and Talk (Extreme Version). Gallery Game Files Badboy cover generic.png|''Bad Boy'' Badboy cover albumcoach.png| album coach Badboy cover albumbkg.png| album background badboy_banner_bkg.png| menu banner badboy_map_bkg.png| map background BadBoy 1118.png|P1 s avatar Badboy p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar BadBoy 1119.png|P2 s avatar JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_BAD_BOY_STILL_BKG_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Badboy sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Badboy jd2020 load.jpg| loading screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images badboy promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) badboy promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Badboy promo gameplay 3 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) badboy promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) badboy promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) badboy promo gameplay 3 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Jd2020 amazon promo 4.jpg|''Bad Boy'' in a promotional photo from Amazon Jd2020 2days e3 instagram teaser.gif|''Bad Boy'' in the 2 days left teaser (Instagram) Jd2020 2days e3 teaser.gif|''Bad Boy'' in the 2 days left teaser (Twitter) badboy p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) badboy p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Beta Elements Badboy beta gm picto.jpg|Beta Gold Move pictogram (they are based off the coaches C2 forms rather than their C1 forms) Others Badboy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Badboy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) badboy color scheme comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (teaser VS E3) badboy p2 heel glitch e3.png|P2 s heel glitch Videos Official Music Video Riton & Kah-Lo - Bad Boy Teasers Bad Boy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Boy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance® 2020 Bad Boy References Site Navigation es:Bad Boy tr:Bad Boy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Laurisse Sulty Category:Djena Css